


Epic Fail

by asti_martini



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asti_martini/pseuds/asti_martini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все та же тетрадочная мизансцена с поправкой на пол главного героя. Встречайте, Лайто Ягами, нетипичная баба, Богиня Нового Мира и трололо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic Fail

У великого детектива L всегда было много разных хобби… правда, они быстро ему надоедали. В связи с этим к двадцати пяти годам он испробовал практически все развлечения, какие только можно: от макраме, игры на гитаре и прочих невинных увлечений, до стрельбы из разнообразнейших видов оружия, сноубординга и прыжков с парашютом. Скука была его хроническим недугом, и он боролся с ней в меру своих сил. К сожалению, последние два года бороться с ней стало невыносимо сложно. Он уже решил было, что кроме запутанных преступлений ничто уже не способно вызвать его интерес, когда появился Кира. Точнее, Кира как раз относился к его основной деятельности, так что, каким бы сложным, интересным, захватывающим оно ни было, таинственный убийца не мог считаться его «новым развлечением», хотя, именно так оно и выглядело. L понял, что кое-что упустил в своей жизни, когда в первый раз увидел через камеры наблюдения подозреваемую №1 в деле Киры, Лайто Ягами. Женщины. Вот что он никогда прежде не пытался изучить.   
У него на счету была пара ничего не значащих интрижек, и тогда он скорее мог назвать своим хобби «перманентный поиск оргазма». Тогда ему были больше интересны реакции человеческого тела на различные стимуляции, чем сами девушки, с которыми он экспериментировал. Ни Валери, ни Сюзетта, ни Китти не обладали ни сколько-нибудь выдающимся умом, ни сногсшибательной внешностью, хотя, последняя – Китти, была о себе ну очень хорошего мнения. Причиной, судя по всему, была ее бешеная популярность среди парней. Детектив справедливо полагал, что это исключительно из-за денег ее папеньки, но молчал, потому что в постели она, ввиду своего весьма обширного опыта, была богиней, а он сомневался, что еще где-нибудь подцепит такую женщину, которая качественно обучит его «постельному ремеслу» за «просто так».  
А вот к старшей дочери шефа Ягами он испытывал несколько иной интерес. Ему хотелось знать, что творится у нее в голове, почему она поступает так, а не иначе, как она отреагирует, например, если сказать при ней что-нибудь глупое, пошлое, или наоборот — милое.   
И вот так, сидя позади нее в аудитории университета Тоо, где проходил экзамен по математике, он понял, что ему до сих пор не попадались хоть сколько-нибудь привлекательные на его вкус девушки. Хотя, назвать те странные ощущения, которые накатывали на него в присутствии Лайто, «влюбленностью» он не мог. 

Лайто всегда была параноиком. Доверять кому-либо кроме членов семьи? Увольте. Да и родителям она не особенно доверяла. С отцом у нее были несколько разные взгляды на жизнь; к тому же с тех пор, как ей исполнилось четырнадцать, она перестала откровенно с ним разговаривать: он все еще считал ее маленькой девочкой, а Лайто такое обращение совершенно не импонировало. С мамой у нее была несколько иная ситуация: Сатико идеализировала своих детей и была слишком хорошего мнения о своей старшей дочери... А Лайто просто не хотела ее разочаровывать своими злобными комментариями в адрес одноклассников или коллег отца. Лайто Ягами была из тех, кто врет, чтобы не обидеть.  
Так что единственным человеком, с которым Лайто не считала нужным притворяться, была Саю.  
У них были далеко не радужные отношения. Сестры Ягами всегда готовы были оттаскать друг друга за волосы. Но при этом — они могли говорить друг с другом практически обо всем, зная, что их не секреты не предадут огласке. Словно два психоаналитика, пришедшие друг к другу на прием: ничего из того, что сказано между ними, не покидает стен комнаты. А тех пор, как Лайто поступила в университет, ее визиты в комнату Саю стали случаться намного чаще, чуть ли не каждый день. Причиной тому послужило возросшее число неадекватных, по мнению Лайто, людей в ее окружении, которых ей нужно было хоть с кем-то обсудить, не скрывая своего истинного к ним отношения...   
У нее, конечно, еще был Бог Смерти за спиной, которому можно было рассказать о своих далеко идущих планах, но вот просто так вместе с ним посмеяться... у Рюука было несколько специфическое чувство юмора, да и бытовые нелепости его как-то не трогали.

Бах. Щелк.  
Саю подняла глаза от учебника по английскому. Как она и предполагала, Лайто уже развалилась на ее кровати и приготовилась вещать.  
— Айхара-сенсей — подлая тварь, — доверительно улыбаясь сестре, поведала Лайто.  
— Это которая лысая, горбатая, была надзирательницей в тюрьме? — осведомилась Саю.  
— Ага. Мы накатали на нее жалобу в ректорат. Написали, что она таки подлая тварь и на всех п%#дит.  
Саю, сквозь смех:  
— Прямо так и написали?  
Лайто ухмыльнулась.  
— Ну, не то, чтобы прямо так... Но смысл был такой. Подписалась большая половина группы, а остальные просто фамилии ставить побоялись, но были с нами солидарны. И мы ведь просили ректора не показывать ей список фамилий! Но нет... Он накрысил, «поговорил» с Айхарой-сенсей, а потом вызвал к себе ту часть группы, которая не стала подписываться. И вещал им о том, что мы, подписавшиеся — отбросы общества, и что нас уже давно собирались отчислить. Поставил меня в один ряд с Сейдзи, у которого траву находили!  
— Вот козел.  
— А то. Но нам повезло: среди подписавшихся, — лицо Лайто приобрело хитро-загадочное выражение, — был... сын одного предпринимателя, который неслабо помогает финансами нашему университету.  
У Саю было четкое ощущение, что Лайто что-то не договаривает, поэтому она спросила:  
— Что за чувак?  
— Да я тебе о нем рассказывала, его зовут Рюуга Хидеки.   
— Который сидит как лягушка и не носит носки?  
— Ага.  
— Ну и чем все закончилось?  
— Завтра Айхару-сенсей торжественно увольняют. Давай ты сбежишь с уроков, возьмешь камеру и ко мне? Я хочу, чтобы то, как я буду кидаться в старую сволочь туфлями, когда она будет уходить, запечатлели для истории… — по лицу Лайто расползлась мечтательная улыбка. — Это будет мое самое счастливое воспоминание. 

Судя по тому, что L увидел на семинарах по философии и социологии, Лайто на любое мнение, не согласующееся с ее собственным видением мира в целом и понятием справедливости в частности, реагировала довольно болезненно.   
«Если мои подозрения верны, становится понятно, почему Кира так легко попался на провокацию с Тейлором», — подумал L, любуясь гневными всполохами в глазах Лайто, которая пыталась доказать профессору, что при обсуждении погрязшего в преступности мира прятаться за концепцией «без зла не будет добра» — аморально.   
Секунду... Любуясь? Эл, держи себя в руках, ты же ее почти не знаешь.   
…Ну, хотя бы попытайся, что ли?..

Бах. Щелк.  
— Блин, я не выдержу еще одного такого разговора с папой, — сказала Лайто, уткнувшись носом в подушку.  
— Хмм?   
— Я все хочу ему сказать, что за Кирой он гоняется совершенно зря, и что они должны работать вместе, но не могу. А он все рассуждает на тему: «что такое хорошо, что такое плохо» и ждет, что я сейчас буду поддакивать… Гррр~. Я вообще не могу понять, на фига они гоняются за кем-то, кто истребляет преступников? Кира вершит справедливый суд.   
— Справедливый суд, говоришь? Сестренка, справедливости нет…  
Лайто поморщилась.  
— Вот не надо. Ты прекрасно знаешь, как меня бесит позиция «жизнь — дерьмо, все равно мы все умрем». Тебе все равно, мне — нет.   
— Тогда почему ты продолжаешь высказывать это все мне?  
— Потому что никто больше не будет меня слушать. А отцу с матерью такое выложить… — Лайто провела пальцем по горлу.  
Саю с сожалением посмотрела на открытый диалог в ICQ — собеседником был симпатичный мальчик из старшей школы — и закрыла окошко.  
— Лайто, ты же сама говорила, что если с отцом что-то случится, ты отправишь Киру на казнь. Врала?  
Казалось, старшая из сестер Ягами была близка к тому, чтобы выйти из себя и дать Саю по голове. Ей всегда не нравилось, когда с ней пытались спорить, особенно на темы, касающиеся общечеловеческой морали.  
— Говорила. Но не врала. Отец, несмотря на то, что он борется против Киры, хороший человек, и Кира, если он действительно справедлив, не должен его убить. А если убьет — то он не так справедлив, как я думаю.

Детективу очень нравилось слушать, как Лайто смеется. К сожалению, она смеялась не так часто, как ему бы хотелось — обычно, если при ней разыгрывалась какая-нибудь смешная сцена, она пыталась «удержать лицо», а если чувствовала, что это ей не удастся, заворачивала за угол и там уже начинала хохотать. Может, именно поэтому, когда она была рядом, ему очень хотелось сделать какую-нибудь глупость?..

«Проявлять эмоции, особенно отрицательные, — это как ходить в туалет: главное, чтобы никто не заметил», — Саю не раз слышала это от сестры.   
На самом деле она взяла на вооружение эту философию относительно недавно: когда перешла в старшую школу. Так получилось, что ее друзья по средней школе большей частью пожелали перейти в школу Дзюбан, а Лайто по настоянию родителей отправилась в Тайкоку, одну из лучших частных школ в Канто. К новым одноклассникам она отнеслась весьма настороженно, и поэтому практически никакой личной информации о себе не выдавала.   
В средней школе ей, конечно, было веселее. Саю тогда не раз выслушивала «отчеты» о прошедших вечеринках. Конечно, частично слухи о том, что Лайто тогда вытворяла, дошли до ее новых одноклассников, в глазах которых она к тому времени утвердилась как милая и невинная отличница... Их реакция ее очень и очень забавляла.   
— И тут Сейдзи, а он знакомый Таитиро, показывает на меня и говорит, что я вообще редкостная пьянь. В итоге, теперь все считают, что я — задротик, который каждую пятницу пьет, как черт…  
— Каждую пятницу я в дрова, каждая пятница — почти понедельник, — насвистывает Саю любимую присказку дедушки Ягами, владельца одной из самых крупных компаний по производству алкоголя в Японии.  
— Именно, — улыбается в ответ Лайто. — И это они еще не знают, что именно было на посиделках у Кирико дома. И про то, что я целовалась с Кирико... и с Юри... и с Юмико, — на этом месте Лайто начинает смущаться, потому как список что-то чересчур обширен для скромной японской отличницы. — С Эми...   
— …Как, наверное, было обидно вашему колобку Йоширо: вокруг куча девчонок, которые целуются друг с другом... А с ним — ни одна!  
Лайто начинает злобно посмеиваться.  
— Ну, еще бы. Он же такой стра-а-ашный!.. Так вот, о чем я говорила... В итоге, с моим примерным поведением и кучей веселых историй, которые можно рассказать, но что-то утаить, вертеть репутацией — легче легкого.   
Чем меньше ты показываешь истинных эмоций, тем легче манипулировать общественным мнением. За три года учебы с людьми, которым она так и не научилась хоть в какой-то степени доверять, «закрываться» настолько вошло у Лайто в привычку, что она даже стала смеяться, только если в этом была необходимость — поощрить кого-нибудь, разрядить обстановку. Именно поэтому попытки L ее развеселить поначалу выглядели провально, хотя, иной раз, когда он выкидывал очередной фокус, ей еле удавалось сдерживаться, чтобы не разразиться совершенно не подходящим к ее образу гомерическим хохотом...

Бах. Щелк.  
— Лайто, давай я сначала загружу фотки на facebook, — не оборачиваясь, пробормотала Саю.  
Скрип кровати, шелест покрывал.  
— Ты что, не хочешь услышать очередную забавную историю? — Лайто попыталась изобразить обиду — безуспешно, ей было слишком весело.  
— Хочу, только подожди минутку… вот, — Саю закрыла окно и развернулась на своем стуле-вертушке. — Слушаю, моя госпожа.  
Лайто подскочила на кровати и сдвинулась поближе к сестре, сложив руки на коленях.  
— Ты не поверишь, что сегодня Рюуга отмочил!  
— Мальчик-лягушка? Ну?  
— Он на высшей математике внаглую сладости ел, ну и наш Сократ, разумеется, его вызвал, чтобы он теорему доказал. К слову, Сократ тоже отжег: конфисковал у Рюуги пончики, и пока тот парился с теоремой, сам их съел...  
Лайто набрала в легкие побольше воздуха, и Саю поняла, что кульминация еще впереди.  
— …Уже заканчивая последнюю формулу, наш лягушонок повернулся к аудитории, с совершенно непроницаемым лицом откусил кусок мела…  
Лайто достоверно изобразила каменное выражение лица, которое было в тот момент у ее питающегося мелом однокурсника, и Саю зашлась в приступе хохота.  
— …повернулся к доске и продолжил писать дальше!  
Саю, утирая выступившие в уголках глаз слезы:  
— Я обожаю твоих неадекватных однокурсников… ха-ха-ха!..

Он не знал, что на него нашло. Наверное, ему просто стало интересно, «а что будет, если?..» Итог был печален.

Бах. Щелк.  
Крик.  
— Шовинистическая свинья!  
Саю, которая как раз закрепляла на гардине свежевыстиранные шторы, чуть не упала со стула.  
— Сестр?  
Лайто кинула на кровать большого плюшевого зайца и стала его бить.  
Саю, недовольная таким поворотом событий, спасла зайца от экзекуции и устроилась на подоконнике.  
— Кеничи-сама ничем не заслужил такого обращения. Кто тебя так взбесил?  
Лайто с недовольным рычанием откинулась на кровати.  
— Меня взяли в команду, которая расследует дело Киры.  
— Что?!  
Лайто серьезно посмотрела на сестру.  
— Это секрет. Мама не в курсе.  
Саю ошеломленно кивнула.  
— Так вот, я думала, что им понравилась моя характеристика и дедуктивные способности. Но в итоге… Тот парень, который меня, собственно, порекомендовал, Рюузаки, схватил меня за задницу, когда я уходила!  
— Ты ему врезала?   
Лайто помрачнела.  
— Хотела. Но ограничилась вопросом «Ты охренел?».  
Саю задумчиво потеребила ухо Кеничи-самы, а затем достала мобильный телефон.  
— Ты что делаешь? — вяло поинтересовалась Лайто.  
Саю не ответила на ее вопрос — что-то искала в телефонной книжке.   
Вызов. Гудки.  
— Алло, папа? Ты знаешь, что твой коллега Рюузаки к Лайто приставал?  
Выражение скуки на лице Лайто сменилось диким ужасом.  
— Ты что творишь?!  
— Разберешься? Ой, славно, пап, а то Лайто и мне только по большому секрету рассказала... Да, конечно. Ага. Пока, — Саю хлопнула крышечкой телефона. — Все, проблемы, считай, больше нет.  
— …

После звонка Ягами-сана L решил, что у него больше нет шансов с Лайто. «Что? Шансов? О чем я вообще думаю?..» И почему-то при мысли об этом ему стало на редкость погано.

За мной никогда не ухлестывали мальчики. Серьезно. До меня доходили слухи, что я кому-то нравлюсь, но на этом все заканчивалось. Не знаю, может, я просто себя так поставила, что они боялись даже намекнуть мне о том, что не прочь бы сходить со мной на свидание... Да и, наверное, мне не стоило прилюдно озвучивать свою позицию относительно секса. Не помню, что именно я тогда сказала, но в итоге все решили, что я считаю секс ради удовольствия чем-то аморальным. Не то, чтобы это было не так, конечно. Но на самом деле не мне судить тех, кто без регулярного «предания разврату» на стенку лезет — все-таки, у меня его еще не было. Может это легендарное состояние под названием «оргазм» сходно с наркотическим опьянением, и человек, один раз это испытав, больше не может себя контролировать? Хотя, в последнее время я не отношусь к этому с таким уж негативом — сказывается постоянное общение с контингентом, живущим регулярной половой жизнью. В некоторых аспектах жизненной философии на меня можно довольно легко повлиять. Возьмем, к примеру, такие пагубные привычки, как употребление алкоголя и курение. Дед производит сакэ, и сам, разумеется, любит выпить стаканчик-другой за ужином. Я весьма нередко у него бываю... И дегустирую то, что стоит у него в баре, хотя, это, конечно, противоречит законодательству. Лет с двенадцати дегустирую. Меня так воспитали, так что к «детскому алкоголизму», как в шутку называет это мама, я отношусь вполне терпимо. Курение — все мальчики из моего класса в средней школе покуривали. Я сама не пристрастилась, но негатива по отношению к курящим, опять же, не испытываю. И вообще, я считаю, что пока человек разрушает сам себя, это его дело. Пусть делает, что хочет, лишь бы другие люди от этого не страдали. Но если уж ты причинил кому-то вред — изволь расплатиться.   
Так вот, возвращаясь к вниманию противоположного пола к моей скромной персоне: я была бы не прочь сходить на пару свиданий, целоваться, обниматься. Но если парню хочется «поразвлечься»… это только его проблемы. Я не секс-маньячка, мне не нравятся грязные намеки, мне не нравится, когда ко мне явно и нагло пристают. Право затащить меня в койку нужно заслужить. Что я, дешевка какая-нибудь, в конце концов?  
Так что да, L, Рюуга, Рюузаки, мне не нравится, когда меня лапают. Нет, я не фригидная (возможно), просто ты мне никто. Хотя, если ты пообещаешь больше так не делать, возможно, я тебя прощу. Все же — с тобой весело. 

Бах. Щелк.  
— Вот, полюбуйся.  
Лайто поставила перед Саю корзину с цветами.  
— Ты так говоришь, как будто цветы — это плохо. Кстати, тут выходит новый фильм с Рюугой Хидеки, давай…  
Лайто отмахнулась и двумя пальцами выудила торчащую из букета открытку.  
— «Ягами-сан, прошу простить мое неподобающее поведение…», бла-бла-бла, «не умею общаться с красивыми девушками…», опять какие-то эвфемизмы… Наверняка попросил Ватари накатать извинения вместо него. Придурок.  
Лайто откинула карточку в сторону и зарылась носом в цветы. Саю подобрала послание.  
— …И что тебе не понравилось? Вполне прилично составленные извинения. Я прониклась.  
— Зеленая еще — рассуждать о таких вещах, — проворчала Лайто. — Если тебе так нравятся эти филологические испражнения — можешь оставить себе… — Лайто задумчиво посмотрела на корзину. — …Да и букет тоже оставь.

Детективу не нравилась новая подружка Лайто. Абсолютно. Что-то в ней было опасное, да и эгоизм, прущий через край, тоже не числился среди качеств, которые он ценил в девушках. А больше всего ему не нравилось то, что эта девчонка, Амане Миса, наверняка была тем самым псевдо-Кирой...

Где справедливость, где? Эта девчонка не заслужила такую силу. Она не ценит человеческие жизни, ей важно только ее собственное благополучие, следовательно, она — плохой человек и Тетрадь Смерти не должна была попасть ей в руки. А уж Рем... Как шинигами могла полюбить эту бесчувственную дрянь? Я так поняла, что Джелоус был ее другом, иначе бы она не стала спускаться сюда и отдавать Тетрадь девушке, за которую он умер. И теперь, видя, что Мисе, в общем-то, наплевать, кто там пожертвовал ради нее жизнью, разве она не должна испытывать к ней, по меньшей мере, неприязнь? Я не понимаю, что здесь происходит. Мир сошел с ума. Надо поскорее придумать, как бы уговорить эту тупую сучку передать Тетрадь кому-нибудь другому, тому, кто понимает, что такое хорошо и что такое плохо. Хотя, для начала неплохо было бы показать ей L... Но блин, во-первых, это палево, а во-вторых... он ведь ничего мне не сделал (не считая инцидента с щипком за задницу, но он уже извинился, так что это не считается). Тем более — возможно, это все-таки не L, а подставной детектив с суицидальными наклонностями.   
Хорошо бы как-нибудь выпроводить L из Японии. Хм... а это неплохой вариант. Ниманс, Николя. Администратор официального французского сайта поклонников Киры. Судя по блогу... и по твиттеру... да и по facebook тоже... О да, вполне подходящая кандидатура. Осталось только уговорить блонди отказаться от Тетради, а там — дело за малым...

Бах. Щелк.  
— Эта Миса... — Лайто фыркнула.  
Саю, вплетавшая в миниатюрную косичку голубые ленты, подняла глаза на прислонившуюся к книжному шкафу сестру.  
— Что она сегодня выдала?  
— Я тебе рассказывала о ее милой привычке лаять на собак?   
Саю представила, как симпатичная миниатюрная блондиночка бегает на четвереньках за той-терьером, и прыснула.  
— Да... Меня еще убивает ее мотивация: «а этот пес со мной не поздоровался», но это еще ничего... Она сегодня так достала Киеми. Я тебе рассказывала про нее, спокойная девочка, ее из себя вывести практически нереально. Так вот, мы пошли в кафе вчетвером: Я, Миса, Киеми и Киоко. Так получилось, что Киеми села рядом с Мисой... Бля-я-я~. Эта дура решила, что будет очень прикольно потыкать ее пальцем в плечо. И что, очевидно, ей это нравится. Вот на что у Киеми самообладания — она только через двадцать минут прямо ей сказала: «Миса, ты задолбала»... Ты думаешь, после этого наш блонд прекратил экзекуцию? Нет. В итоге, Киеми повернулась и схватила ее за волосы. Ну так, ничего серьезного — просто сказала, что Миса ее достала в конец, и пересела. Потом мы с этой блондинкой пошли в дамскую комнату, и она мне там с таким возмущением: «Ты видела?»...  
— Эм. Что у нее с мозгом?   
— Вот и я о том же. Я ограничилась тем, что сказала, что они обе дуры, хотя, мне хотелось донести до нее, что дура здесь одна... — Лайто слегка улыбнулась. — Но главный перл был впереди.  
Саю уже забыла про косичку и слушала сестру, подперев щеки обеими руками.   
— Мы все там же у зеркала вместе стояли, и она внезапно так выдала: «Лайто, ты же любишь меня больше, чем себя?»  
— Наивная окинавская девочка, — безуспешно пытаясь подавить рвущееся наружу хихиканье, прокомментировала Саю.  
Лайто слегка посмеиваясь, продолжила:  
— Я ведь еще переспросила, подумала, что ослышалась. Нет, она именно это и имела в виду. Я что-то неопределенно промычала, мне не хотелось ее разочаровывать. Думаю, ей бы не понравилась новость о том, что я ее просто использую, и если бы ее фотограф не делал мне бесплатно клевые аватарки на facebook, — в глазах Лайто мелькнуло что-то непонятное, словно причина была не только в этом, — я бы давно ей всекла.  
— Ты такая злая, сестр.  
Лайто, самодовольно ухмыляясь:  
— Ага.

Он был просто уверен, что эта наглая, самоуверенная, противная девчонка — псевдо-Кира, но... Похоже, он опоздал, и она передала свою силу кому-то другому. Причем этот кто-то, судя по последним убийствам, жил на Лазурном берегу... L решил переместиться туда, в надежде, что Второй Кира рано или поздно себя выдаст. Интерпол без лишних вопросов открыл членам группы расследования дела Киры въезд, но вот с главной подозреваемой, которую L в любом случае намеревался взять с собой, возникли проблемы.  
Лайто не работала в полиции, и ей ввиду одного весьма позорного инцидента, не желали давать визу во Францию. Она так и не призналась ему, что это был за инцидент, и попросила, чтобы он не пытался сам это узнать.  
Детектив, который совершенно случайно был почетным гражданином Евросоюза, почти не верил в свою удачу. Если он по-быстрому женится на Лайто, то она получит «зеленый свет» на дальнейшие поездки в Европу, а он — возможность на вполне законных основаниях некоторое время пожить с ней вместе, а возможно и даже... На этом месте L почувствовал, что у него начинают течь слюни. Прекрасная японская девственница Лайто лежит перед ним, на шелковых простынях...  
… — Рюузаки, что это с тобой? Ты покраснел... Рюузаки?  
— … (невразумительное мычание)

Лайто была далеко не в восторге от этой идеи, но все же Рюузаки придумал вполне законный способ открыть ей дорогу во Францию — и это определенно было лучше, чем ехать по фальшивым документам. Строго говоря, Лайто совершенно не предполагала, что все обернется так — она думала, что он просто наберет новую команду на месте, что уж говорить о ней. Тем более, что она хоть и была подозреваемой №1, сбегать никуда не собиралась. Что ж, зато теперь у нее появилась вполне реальная возможность поступить в Сорбонну (мечта детства). Плюс, касаемо дела — если надо будет следить за кем-нибудь, они должны вызвать меньше подозрений, чем, к примеру, Моги. Молодожены, гуляющие по Ницце — что может выглядеть невиннее?  
На регистрацию их вез Ватари, он же и был свидетелем. Лайто была в белых джинсах и майке, в руках у нее был букет мелких белых цветов, и во время церемонии она напевала «Du hast». Она не особенно любила Раммштайн, но песня была весьма и весьма в тему.   
“Willst du bis der Tod euch scheidet sie lieben auch in schlechten Tagen... Nein. Nein”.*  
Судя по лицу дамы, проводившей регистрацию, когда на вопрос «Согласны ли вы?..» Лайто цинично ответила: «Ну, типа», – мир рухнул.   
_____  
*«Согласен ли ты, пока смерть не разлучит вас, любить её и в горести... Нет. Нет».  
_____

По плану, Рюузаки должен был отправиться туда один, но раз уж так получилось... Придется замаскировать Тетрадь Смерти под дно чемодана. Или еще подо что-нибудь. Ниманс пока что вполне сносно справляется, но если после моего отъезда резко перестанут умирать японские преступники... Нда. Палево, Лайто, палево.

Трум. Трум-трум. Трум-трум-трум.  
— Да?  
Помехи, шепот:  
— Саю? Это Лайто.  
— Сестр? Что-то случилось?  
— Я замуж выхожу.  
— Что? Как? За кого?  
— За того придурка, который… черт! Перезвоню потом.  
— Лайто? Лайто!  
Гудки.

L всегда было жутко скучно во время перелетов, поэтому он предпочитал сам сидеть за штурвалом. Других развлечений в десяти километрах над землей было не так много, да и заснуть в воздухе он не мог, сколько бы ни пил снотворного. Лайто же наоборот — отключилась практически сразу после взлета. У него на плече. L понимал, что ее просто сморило, но ему все равно было как-то... тепло от этого. От того, как ее коротко обстриженные волосы щекотали шею, от того, как умиленно смотрели на них бортпроводницы, от самой мысли, что она спит, прислонившись к нему, будто доверяя.  
В отеле все тоже было мило и романтично — странно, ему никогда прежде не нравилось такое времяпрепровождение: разговоры ни о чем за бутылкой шампанского, которая так кстати обнаружилась в номере для молодоженов; попытки изобразить что-то хоть отдаленно напоминающее вальс под заботливо подобранный Лайто саунд...  
Он уговорил Лайто провести с ним ночь. Он собирался сделать все, чтобы после этого она сама никуда не захотела от него уходить. И когда, казалось бы, все было настолько идеально, насколько возможно... У L был только один вопрос: почему?!..

Пиу-пиу. Пиу-пиу.  
Саю подняла взгляд на монитор. Звонок через скайп.  
«Ответить».  
На мониторе появилось изображение Лайто. Судя по интерьеру, часть которого выхватил глазок веб-камеры, старшая из сестер Ягами была в каком-то дорогом отеле.   
— Привет, Саю.  
— Лайто! Ты куда пропала? Про «замуж» ты серьезно говорила? Где ты? — Саю подалась вперед и слегка подрагивающими пальцами поправила веб-камеру, прикрепленную к монитору.  
— Я в отеле, как видишь. За пределами Японии. Точнее сказать не могу. А про замуж... — Лайто продемонстрировала аккуратное колечко на безымянном пальце.  
— А кто он?  
Лайто возвела глаза к потолку.  
— Рюузаки. Брак фиктивный, так было надо.  
— Это связано с делом Киры? — предположила Саю.  
— Да. Точнее, опять же, сказать не могу, это секретная информация... Но это больше нужно было мне, Рюузаки просто... помог? И он решил, что за свое «благородство» он вправе получить божественную ночь с прекрасной юной девой... — в голос Лайто просочились нотки ехидства, и Саю поняла, что не все так просто было с этим желанием «молодожена».  
— Ну и как все прошло? — любопытно приблизила нос к монитору Саю.  
Лайто с сомнением посмотрела на нее, прикидывая, раскрывать подробности, или нет.  
— Мелкая ты еще, конечно...  
Саю приосанилась.  
— Я такое читала, что тебе и не снилось. Ты забыла, что я состою в клубе любителей хентайной манги?  
Лайто поперхнулась и выдавила:  
— Да, действительно... Ну, так вот, — она опять оживилась и налила себе в бокал шампанского. — Он меня все уговаривал, уговаривал... В итоге я решила, что он действительно меня выручил, так что пусть делает, что хочет. Рюузаки, зная, что я этим еще ни с кем не занималась, очевидно, решил устроить мне «фантастический первый раз». Отобрал у меня шампанское… падла, — Лайто ухмыльнулась, отпивая глоток Асти. — Мы долго-долго целовались — целуется он, кстати, вполне пристойно, — он меня лапал за все, что только можно... — Лайто смотрела в пространство, непонятно крутя пальцами. — Длилось это примерно часа три, и Саю, я не преувеличиваю. Наверное, это была самая долгая прелюдия в истории человечества.  
У Саю появилось желание сбегать вниз и взять из второго шкафчика слева над печкой пакетик с попкорном.   
— Вот мы уже давно голые, а он все дальше не идет и не идет... Я уже думаю «Блин, ну когда уже?!» и пытаюсь как-то намекнуть, что пора бы, а то «полночь близится, а близости все нет»…  
Лайто набрала в легкие побольше воздуха — приближалась кульминация истории, — Саю затаила дыхание.  
— Ну и вот, сейчас, оно таки должно случиться, и года не прошло... И все происходит, как в том анекдоте про лыжников.  
— В смысле… — Саю с несколько секунд пыталась вспомнить, о каком анекдоте речь, — …«палки обмякли»? — она опустила пальчик.  
— Именно, — весело кивнула Лайто.  
Саю, разразившись гомерическим хохотом, откинулась на спинку стула. Лайто тоже посмеивалась, глядя в бокал.  
— Это был такой фейл. Он сам охренел от такого поворота сюжета. Я еще решила поиграть в «добрую и понимающую», положила руку на плечо и так проникновенно интересуюсь: «Дело во мне?»…  
— Какая ты добрая, Лайто.  
— …а он в ответ: «Да при чем тут ты?!» — и начинает ходить по комнате взад-вперед. Я вижу, что он вообще не в себе, видимо с ним в первый раз такое, молчу. А потом он садится рядом, и так проникновенно глядя мне в глаза, говорит: «Давай это останется нашим маленьким секретом», — Лайто, все так же забавляясь, покачала головой.  
— А ты?  
— Ну, что я могла сказать? Я согласилась, и он ушел. Проветриться, видимо.  
— Зато он больше к тебе не полезет.  
— Еще бы. А то вдруг опять опозорится... — Лайто оглянулась на дверь. — Оп, похоже, муженек вернулся. До связи, дорогая.  
«Вызов завершен».  
— Ну ты даешь…

Мной довольно легко вертеть, если знать как. Рюузаки не знал, но при этом манипулировать мной у него получалось виртуозно. Мне банально было его жалко. Лохматый, худой… несчастный, одинокий. Однако — он знал, как вызвать мой интерес, как рассмешить. Думаю, я его… ценю? Да, ценю, вполне подходящее слово. Вот если бы он еще не пытался меня поймать...

Пиу-пиу. Пиу-пиу.  
Саю подлетела к столу, оперативно надела наушники и приняла звонок.  
— Лайто?  
— Прием, сестр! — судя по похабной ухмылке, Лайто было что рассказать.  
— Что это ты так улыбаешься?  
— Угадай, — ухмылка стала еще более похабной.  
Саю, недолго думая, предположила:  
— Он снова к тебе полез?  
Лайто уже открыто хихикала.  
— Не совсем.  
Саю поставила на стол заранее заготовленное ведерко с попкорном и махнула рукой.  
— Рассказывай.

_L избегал ее весь день. Лайто уже успела выплеснуть весь яд относительно «досадного инцидента», так что, когда уже ближе к вечеру Рюузаки, неуверенно сутулясь, чуть ли не бочком прокрался в номер, ей стало его очень жалко.  
Она налила ему кофе в чашку из его любимого сервиза, подошла сзади и, положив руку на плечо, сочувственно сказала:  
— Не расстраивайся, это со всеми случается... И потом — ты ведь, наверное, устал после перелета.  
L грустно-грустно посмотрел на нее снизу вверх.  
— ...Может, получится в следующий раз? — невинно предложила Лайто.  
В огромных грустных глазах зажегся огонек воодушевления..._

— Ты дала ему второй шанс? — едва не подавившись попкорном, захихикала Саю.  
— Да. Ты сомневалась в моей доброте и человеколюбии?  
— Никогда, — Саю понизила голос. — Тем более что, судя по выражению твоего лица, он опять облажался.   
Лайто со смехом закрыла лицо руками.  
— Саю, ты не представляешь себе, как это было смешно! Правда, в произошедшем на этот раз отчасти была виновата я, но все же...  
Саю закинула в рот еще горсть попкорна, и Лайто, отдышавшись, начала очередной рассказ из разряда «рукалицо».  
— Сначала мы, конечно, данные по делу просмотрели, то, другое, третье... А потом, я уже когда чай пила, чувствую: он на меня смотрит. Я к нему поворачиваюсь… — Лайто изобразила скромный взгляд в сторону воображаемого Рюузаки, — …и так стеснительно интересуюсь, что такое. Слово за слово, и вот — он уже совершает спринт на первый этаж, в небольшой супермаркет, за презервативами...  
— А презервативы, очевидно, были с подвохом.  
— Как ты догадалась? В общем, он вернулся, оттащил меня в кровать, я вырубаю свет, и тут я вижу ЭТО...  
Саю даже прекратила жевать.  
— Ты представляешь, эта хрень светилась в темноте! Я как увидела этот «урановый стержень» стала хохотать, будто в меня бес вселился — и не могла остановиться!  
— Ну, еще бы. Я бы не хотела, чтобы меня лишали девственности «урановым стержнем»... — меланхолично заметила Саю.  
— Подожди, это еще не конец.  
— М?  
Лайто с несколько виноватым видом взлохматила волосы на макушке.  
— Ясное дело, из-за моего дикого «ржания молодой кобылы» у него сразу же пропал весь «настрой». В общем, я отсмеялась и стала извиняться, типа, больше так не буду, просто не ожидала такого, бла-бла-бла. Он со мной согласился, тоже похихикал... И мы решили попытаться снова. Выключается свет, зажигается зеленый «жезл», и черт же меня за язык дернул...  
— Ну?

_— Слушай, а он так похож на джедайский меч! Давай я буду звать тебя «мастер Йода»!_

— Так и сказала?  
— Так и сказала.  
— Лайто, я просто не могу поверить, что столько лет называла тебя задротиком! Ты отжигаешь круче, чем… чем… да с тобой вообще никто не сравнится!  
— Если бы я еще не в таких ситуациях «отжигала»...   
Лайто повернула камеру так, чтобы Саю стал виден телевизор, на который передавалось изображение с камер наблюдения. Саю увидела очертания барной стойки, бармена, еще какого-то парня и кучу пустых стаканов.  
— Рюузаки обиделся и уже три часа сидит в баре, пьет Текилу Санрайз...  
— Пожелаем ему удачи. Что-то мне подсказывает, что это не последний облом в его жизни.

Раньше он думал, что ему нравится слушать ее смех. Теперь он готов был взять свои слова обратно.   
Это было несправедливо. С единственной девушкой, которую он действительно хотел, и в которую (возможно!) был слегка влюблен... его просто преследовали обломы!  
Кира отошел на второй план. Точнее — детектив больше не сопоставлял личность Киры с Лайто. Расследование расследованием, личная жизнь отношения к делу не имеет. Не должна, по крайней мере.

Лайто никогда не была так уж заинтересована в представителях сильной половины человечества, но Рюузаки — это особый случай. Она все никак не могла понять, чего он хочет. С одной стороны, он хотел поймать Киру. Если учесть, что он был почти уверен в том, что Лайто и есть этот таинственный убийца, его желание затащить ее в койку на этом фоне смотрелось весьма странно. Лайто даже начала задумываться, что если Рюузаки все же найдет Тетрадь Смерти, он может оставить ее у себя в сексуальном рабстве. Ну, или просто в качестве трофея, потому что в интимном плане их просто преследовали всяческие «досадные случайности»...

Как это все-таки забавно... К сожалению, Ниманса L вычислил практически сразу, так что теперь мы за ним следим. А вот я... «Муженек» мажется кремом от загара и украдкой наблюдает, как Николя носится по пляжу с коктейлями, я — делаю вид, что учу вышку, а на самом деле — сижу на своем любимом информационном сайте с телефона и выношу приговоры каждые три уравнения. Прямо у него под носом. 

Пиу-пиу. Пиу-пиу.  
— Да, сестр?  
Лайто опять было необыкновенно весела.  
— Саю, ты накаркала. У него опять ничего не вышло.  
Саю прыснула, а затем вытащила ежедневник, открыла страницу, озаглавленную как «Фейлы дорогого зятя», и приготовилась записывать.  
— Что на этот раз?  
— На самом деле я не думала, что он еще раз попробует ко мне подкатить. День так отлично начинался: подозреваемый пошел в кино на «Трансформеров», а я как раз хотела их посмотреть. Ну и мы с Рюузаки пошли за ним, он — следить, я — развлекаться.   
— Он подкатил к тебе в кино?  
— Не-е-ет. Подкатил он ко мне уже вечером. Я была просто уверена, что и в этот раз ничего серьезного не случится, так что спокойно согласилась. Ну, он подготовился — выбрал нормальные гандоны, наелся фисташек... Свечки зажег — романтика!.. Сначала он решил сделать мне приятное, ну и... — Лайто слегка покраснела.  
— Чувственные оральные ласки, — цинично-скучающим тоном высказала догадку Саю.  
— Саю! Это было очень, ну, славно... Но я все испортила. Он, уже распаковывая презервативы, предложил поменять позу. И тогда я, поворачиваясь, выдала...

_— Трансформируюсь, активация!_

— …Рюузаки сказал, что я дура, надел джинсы и ушел, — надувшись, закончила Лайто.  
— Наверное, ему просто не нравятся «Трансформеры»… — задумчиво протянула Саю, зарисовывая в ежедневнике Оптимуса Прайма.

Она преобразилась. Эта «новая» Лайто была такой милой, непосредственной и беззащитной... Ее хотелось обнять, укутать в плед и никого к ней не подпускать ближе, чем на десять метров. L не любил, когда на него накатывали какие-либо иррациональные желания, но, глядя на этот «божий одуванчик», он ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

Я очень, очень, очень зря не продумала план на случай форс-мажора. Прощай, новый мир, здравствуйте, вертолетики над головой. Но, наверное, это была судьба, что тут скажешь...

Пиу-пиу. Пиу-пиу.  
— Привет, сестр!.. Что это у тебя с головой? Где ты?  
С экрана компьютера на Саю смотрела несколько непривычная ей Лайто. Непривычность заключалась в том, что Саю ни разу в жизни не видела на лице сестры такой по-ангельски невинной, искренне счастливой улыбки. Зрачки у Лайто были явно расширены, а на голове у нее красовалась бинтовая повязка. Обстановка, часть которой попала в объектив веб-камеры, напоминала больничную палату...  
На мгновение камеру заслонила копна черных волос, а затем на экране рядом с Лайто появился бледный, большеглазый, астеничного телосложения брюнет.   
— Саю-сан? Здравствуйте. Я Рюузаки. У вашей сестры сильное сотрясение мозга и проблемы с кратковременной памятью...  
— Хватит эвфемизмов, Рюузаки, моей кратковременной памяти пи#%е-е-е-е-ец! — пропела Лайто с той же счастливой улыбкой на губах.  
Брюнет вздохнул.  
— Называй, как хочешь, — он снова повернулся к Саю. — Я вас предупредил. Возможно, она будет вести себя немного неадекватно...  
— Уйди, Рррюузаки~, дай мне поговорить с сестром! — категорично заявила Лайто, пытаясь хлопнуть его по плечу, но постоянно промахиваясь.  
Рюузаки посмотрел на Лайто с какой-то несчастной нежностью, словно родитель, наблюдающий, как его чадо вытворяет глупости, о которых может потом пожалеть.  
— Лайто. Послушай меня.  
— Дааа~?  
— Я ухожу. Вернусь вечером. Принесу паззлы.  
— Ура, паззлы! — Саю выпала в осадок, наблюдая, как ее сестра при упоминании паззлов слегка подпрыгнула на кровати и захлопала в ладоши.  
— …Йогурт в холодильнике. Пока.  
Рюузаки пропал из вида, но Саю без труда угадала траекторию его движения — Лайто следила за ним глазами. Очевидно, он вышел, потому как Лайто, хихикнув, снова обратила внимание на экран.  
У Саю было много вопросов. Очень и очень много. Но первым почему-то вырвался наименее важный:  
— Гайдзин? Твой Рюузаки — гайдзин?  
— Как будто в наши дни это кого-то волнует… — театрально всплеснула руками Лайто.  
У Саю возникло ощущение, что она разговаривает с человеком, пьяным, что называется, «в кашу». Кто знает, чем накачали сестренку в этой больнице?  
— Меня волнует.  
— Ты шовинистка… нет, расистка…   
— Ксенофобка, — подсказала Саю.  
— Именно это я и хотела сказать!..  
— Как ты умудрилась так головой удариться?  
— Рюузаки опять попытался лишить меня невинности, и у него опять ничего не получилось!  
Саю озадаченно проморгалась и уточнила:  
— Эти два факта как-то связаны?  
— У него ничего не получилось, потому что на меня о-о-очень не вовремя упала ваза!  
Саю решила не спрашивать, откуда там взялась ваза — подумаешь, детали — и хотела было спросить, знают ли родители об этом инциденте с сотрясением, когда Лайто, подпрыгнув на месте, воскликнула:  
— Ой! У меня же есть йогурт!  
Лайто соскочила с кровати, в движении случайно развернув ноутбук, так что Саю имела счастье наблюдать, как дорогая сестренка по невероятно кривой траектории, постоянно на что-то натыкаясь, пробирается к мини-холодильнику. Когда она открыла дверцу, до Саю из-за кадра донесся хриплый женский голос, на ломаном английском попросивший Лайто захватить с собой сок. Лайто счастливо кивнула обладательнице голоса, вытащила пакет с соком и «поплыла» обратно. Отдав даме желаемое, Лайто опустилась на кровать.   
— А йогурт?   
Лайто совершенно искренне удивилась:  
— Какой йогурт?  
Саю грустно посмотрела на смайлик «фейспалм» внизу экрана и терпеливо пояснила:  
— Рюузаки оставил тебе йогурт.  
— Здесь был Рюузаки? — еще более безграничное удивление.  
— Да, он ушел десять минут назад.  
— Ой, точно! У меня есть йогурт! Подожди минутку…  
Саю все же не сдержалась и отправила сестре «смайлик-фейспалмик».  
«Надеюсь, это все-таки лечится…»

L забрал Лайто из больницы довольно быстро (он просто не доверял врачам) и стал присматривать за ней самостоятельно: все же, инцидент с сотрясением был на его совести. И присматривал, надо сказать, хорошо, со всей ответственностью. «Как подобает порядочному супругу», — пыталась шутить Лайто.  
…  
У L в голове не укладывалось, как она умудрялась скрывать это так долго.   
Кира проиграл битву самым позорным образом.  
У Лайто были сильные проблемы с координацией — она и вилкой в рот попасть не могла. Так что спустя три дня после выписки Лайто из больницы Тетрадь Смерти совершенно случайно прилетела великому детективу под ноги. Он сначала подумал, что это просто какая-то тетрадь с записями. Лайто с невинным «ой» подобрала ее с пола, а когда выпрямила спину — ее повело в сторону так, что L пришлось ее подхватить. Он случайно прикоснулся к черной обложке... и его уши тут же заложило от хриплого хохота в исполнении чудища, напоминавшего диковинную помесь Джокера и Женщины-кошки из комиксов про Бэтмена...  
— Что, Лайто, кажется, тебя раскрыли... — оскалился монстр.  
L опустил взгляд на так и опирающуюся на него Лайто.   
— Ты все-таки Кира? — эта фраза подразумевалась как вопрос, но в исполнении L прозвучала, как утверждение.  
На это великий Кира, посланник ада и Бог нового мира, улыбнулся, невинно захлопал ресницами и сказал свое веское слово:  
— Упс.

Кира и Лайто — один и тот же человек. Он подозревал, да. Но подозревать и знать точно — совсем не одно и тоже.   
Почему-то мысль о слабом и беспомощном Кире, который волей случая оказался полностью в его власти, так завела L... что у них наконец-то все получилось. Лайто стонала, выгибалась... и хихикала большую часть времени, но в этот раз Рюузаки было все равно, что там ей показалось таким уж смешным... (После сотрясения Лайто почти все время смеялась, даже когда собирала паззлы, и вообще была самым милым «овощем» не только на памяти L, но и на памяти Ватари, а это о чем-то говорило). Главное — что и ему было хорошо, и ей, судя по всему, тоже понравилось... Правда, не обошлось без эксцессов.  
Лайто уже с несколько минут с милой полусумасшедшей улыбкой изучала потолок, а Рюузаки лениво поглаживал ее живот и бедра. Детектив, конечно, не отказался бы и от еще одного раунда, но... Он было успокоил себя мыслью, что еще уломает Киру на секс, к примеру, завтра, когда Лайто с интонацией «ой, вспомнила!» выдала:  
— Рюузаки, ты же вроде собирался наконец-то со мной переспать...  
Никто и никогда не узнает, каких трудов тогда ему стоило сдержать победно-похотливую улыбку и ответить:  
— Да, сейчас, я просто борюсь с сомнениями — вдруг меня опять ждет облом?  
А Лайто, даже когда у нее снова начала нормально работать кратковременная память, так и не узнала, что ее «лишали невинности» три раза подряд...

Теперь L было на что опираться, поэтому, когда при тщательном обыске квартиры нового псевдо-Киры профессиональная воровка Уэди обнаружила заполненную именами тетрадь в черной обложке, судьба Николя Ниманса была решена. Детектив не успел еще устать от своего нового «хобби», юной японской женушки, так что администратор сайта «Kira’s Justice, Fr.» предстал перед судом, как первый Кира. Амане Мису, в связи с угрозой шинигами Рем: избавить мир от Лайто в случае смерти светловолосой модели, он выдавать властям не стал...  
_____  
Многие либо не читали профайл L из манги, либо просто не помнят об этом, но по задумке авторов детектив был меркантильной сволочью, и занимался лишь тем, что ему было интересно. А громкие фразы из разряда «Справедливость восторжествует!» были скорее уловкой для полиции. В связи с чем — неудивительно, что великий детектив оставил Тетради Смерти у себя, в качестве сувенира. И самого спасителя-Киру тоже. Соитиро, разумеется, был против, но сделать с этим ничего не смог.  
Лайто теперь безвылазно сидит в Вамми-хаусе и собирает паззлы. Вместе с Ниа — вдвоем веселее. Она все так же активно созванивается с сестрой по скайпу и рассказывает ей о всяческих несуразицах. Саю думает когда-нибудь собрать все эти перлы вместе и написать книгу. Лайто думает, как бы вытащить сестренку в Винчестер. Ее L в Японию явно не отпустит — деспот же! Она надеется, что когда-нибудь ей все же удастся убедить его в том, что идеология Киры – не чушь, и что он вернет ей Тетрадь Смерти, но пока что ее надежды выглядят весьма жалко.   
Рюук ест яблоки и играет в «Марио гольф». Как видите, у него тоже все отлично.  
Мелло, как-то раз присутствовавший при сеансе связи Лайто с Саю, тоже планирует заманить младшую Ягами в Винчестер. Правда из несколько иных побуждений. :3  
А то, почему все-таки Лайто запретили въезд во Францию, что и привело к ее вынужденному сожительству с L, пусть останется загадкой.)


End file.
